


War Paint

by midnightweeds



Series: White Knuckles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fingerfucking, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: He was dangerous in his casual honesty and unimposing nature. For other reasons, too. But mostly because there was far more than met the eye, even if he didn't want you to believe it."I want to know everything about you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot going on in this fic it was supposed to be 500 words and it spiraled out of control so...I just decided to give Theo all the love he deserves there is so much more to come omg
> 
> For text messages, Hermione's on the right hand side, the person she is talking to is on the left.

Pansy ended up winning $3000 from Theo's fight, which she shrugged off as nothing. It took three weeks for her to collect her winnings, during which she and Ron got too familiar with each other and Hermione, when she was angry enough; and Theo had two more fights, neither of which Pansy attended, but he'd invited Hermione to the latter one because she'd been "good luck" and he even asked that she "wear the same red dress and ivory fuck me pumps, because Blaise couldn't stop talking _that_ particular combo," which made even less sense to her then him following up the statement by asking that she sit with him.

She was sure that none of what was going on was normal, but she did end up sitting with Blaise and his "girlfriend" Daphne, who sat on his other side, her hand on his inner thigh and body perfectly present but more perfectly cool and aloof; just like Blaise, who drew his arm over the back of Hermione's chair and ghosted his fingers against her all night and-

* * *

"-they're fucking freaks," she'd told Harry in a hushed whisper as she got out of her Uber and ducked into the safety of her apartment lobby. "He _insisted_ that we get drinks after, despite the fact that he needed another set of stiches, and do you know what, Harry? Blaise just did the stiches in the back seat like it was _normal_. And Daphne barely bated an eye, but she _literally_ gave Blaise a hand job under the table, and it was just…I don't know. I really don't know. They're freaks. I don't know why Pansy didn't tell me."

Harry only asked, "Daphne? Like, Daphne Greengrass?"

"I don't fucking _know_ , Harry," she hissed, jamming her finger into the 'up' button, but she realized it was a lie because as they'd left to find Theo after the fight, she noticed that Daphne's seat had been marked 'Greengrass' and Blaise's 'Zabini' but hers read 'Nott' in perfectly emerald letters that matched the stripe on his shorts.

"I mean, I guess it was her."

"Do you like Theo, Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly. "Because it seems like you do."

Spotting a bit of blood on her neck as she caught her reflection in the elevators mirrored walls, she flaked it off. Theo had hugged her after he won, his bloody nose swiping her in multiple places. _War paint_ , he'd called it with a laugh, his eyes perfectly serious on hers.

It hadn't help to ease her confusion about the entire situation, especially not when he wiped a bit of blood off her cheek and murmured, 'I wish I couldn't thumb me off of you,' before kissing Blaise barely a moment later.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" She'd asked both Harry and herself.

He didn't answer. He asked if Daphne and Blaise seemed happy together instead. 

* * *

_**Pansy P** _

What's the deal w/ Theo?

he's like…not in school, hates his dad, is a personal trainer  
just inherited money from his mother who like  
died  
around when he was born  
his father was complicating it but it finally came thru

I meant is he gay?

oh  
I see

?

I hadn't realized you were still interested in that…  
I'll ask him

Pansy don't you fucking dare  
Pans  
PANSY!

he wants to know who is asking do you want me to hook you up

I was asking for a friend

uh huh

I'm not kidding  
Harry is interested in Daphne but I wasn't sure what was going on there  
Bc I saw Blaise and Theo kiss like twice so

Interesting…  
Daph is not into guys  
or girls  
just Blaise and computer engineering  
but she did say if you wanted to fuck she was down  
she likes to leave bruises  
also it's like a life commitment bc she's really sensitive and possessive  
and they're a package deal  
so like  
there's that

* * *

_**Theo N** _

Are you in class?

Library

Can I see you?

When?

Now? For lunch?

Ok.

* * *

Hermione met Theo just outside of Vine Sushi, the smile on his face causing one to form on hers. He pulled her into a hug, lips on her neck before saying, "Hello, beautiful."

"Pansy told you, then?"

He looked amused as he asked, "Told me what?"

She hesitated before saying, "About my crush on you."

He grinned. "Certainly not. I suppose that means we should consider this a date."

"We should?" She asked, but he mistook it for agreement, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth, his nose brushing hers too gently.

Theo leaned against the building, smiling softly at her as she took a deep breath in. "You're with Blaise."

His smile didn't fade. Instead, it turned fond, his eyes just a bit softer and cheeks flushed. "I live with him," he told her. "I love him."

The gentleness the flooded out of him with his admittance caused her to smile as well.

"But that doesn't impact what you and I could have." He reached for her hand. "Not negatively at least."

She took his, gasping when he pulled her into him, his arm drawing around her waist to hold her in place. "So you and Blaise," she murmured, shaking her hand free.

His thumbs brushed her hips, hot even through her clothes. She drew an arm around his neck, smiling when he bent his head toward her.

It was too hot for them to be this close. But, for whatever reason, she didn't care.

"And he and Daphne." She drew her finger over his chest, drawing spirals as they watched each other.

"She and Hermione," Theo murmured. "If you're interested."

Her patterns didn't slow.

"You and I," he continued. "Surely."

She watched him, her body fit perfectly into his, considering if she was mentally able to deal with what he was asking of her. "Not to get ahead of ourselves, but when you say 'you and I,' what do you mean?"

"Do you want to eat first?"

She shook her head.

"Every relationship is different. You and Pansy for example-"

"Bad example," she told him.

They both laughed.

Theo shrugged, his face serious and jaw set. "Anything could happen. Everything could happen. Blaise is a nonnegotiable part of my life, though. Similar to the way Daphne is a nonnegotiable part of his.

"I liked you from the moment I saw you- in a photo Pans had pinned to her inspiration board. When you showed up with her to that fight," he smirked, eyes falling to her lips. "I sent him so many texts about you. He laughed for days about it. When he saw me after, he wanted to know what you were doing with Pansy and the Red instead of us."

Hermione laughed. That was a _good_ question.

Theo curiously asked, "What _did_ you do that night?"

"You don't want to know."

He lifted his hand and drew his thumb across her neck, and she remembered she'd flaked his blood off of the same path just a few days ago. His face was closed off as he focused on her, mouth tight and brows furrowed. He licked his lips slowly, hands gripping her hips as he said, "I do."

Hermione smiled, her face hot and tingling as she let her head fall onto his shoulder. His lips brushed her temple.

He was dangerous in his casual honesty and unimposing nature. For other reasons, too. But mostly because there was far more than met the eye, even if he didn't want you to believe it.

"I want to know everything about you." 

**. . . . .**

After lunch she ended up on the couch in she and Pansy's apartment, knees on either side of his hips as he finger fucked her. His mouth felt warm and endless against hers, his free hand smoothing over her body curiously, fingers heavy and bruising along her back and throat. She wasn't sure when she'd lost her dress, or when he'd pressed her bra beneath her breasts, but his clothes felt good against her body every time she rubbed herself against him.

Hermione jerked as he drew a second orgasm from her, dropping her head on his shoulder as he held her in place. " _Please_ , Theo," she breathed.

"What do you want, Hermione?" He asked quietly, lifting her enough to suck her nipple into his mouth, his thumb still rubbing circles against her clit.

She braced herself on the back of the couch, looking down at him.

He grinned at her. "You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

"It's not a _joke_ ," she half hissed. He left a love bite on the swell of her breast. "You can't mark me if you aren't going to fuck me."

He hummed, pulling his hand from her and letting her sit in his lap. When she was settled, he pushed two of his fingers into her mouth, holding it open and brushing his tongue against hers as though he'd done it a hundred times before. He licked a path up her cheek, pressing a kiss just under her eye. He pulled the skin there very gently into his mouth for barely a second before saying, "I told you I didn't want to be able to thumb me off of you."

His tongue brushed hers again. Despite herself, she shivered, whimpering when he pulled his fingers from her mouth, eyes opening to watch him lick them clean himself.

"And, I want to," he told her lowly, hips grinding up into hers as if to prove it. "There is nothing more I'd like to feel than your hot little cunt around my cock, love. Actually," he grinned childishly, "there is one thing I'd like more- but that still involves me fucking you until you can't remember your name."

He kissed the corner of her mouth, briefly sucking her cheek into his. "I want a mark here, too. All over. Would that be alright?"

Hermione giggled, wiggling at the feel of his cock twitching beneath her. He gave a low moan, hands gripping her hips.

"Yeah," she told him.

He made an appreciative sound in the back of his throat, hands smoothing up and down her back.

She touched his hair and his neck, fingers smoothing back and forth, smiling at the way his eyes fell closed. "You're beautiful."

He laughed, eyes opening as he drew both of his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. His face fit into the swell of her throat.

"Does Blaise always take care of you after a fight?"

"Yeah."

"That's sweet."

He kissed her collarbone, hands sliding up her body. "He's sweet. You'll like him. More than you like me, probably." His thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts.

"Doubtful," she murmured.

He only kissed her again.

* * *

A week later found Hermione sitting in her accounting class, rhythmically clicking her pen. She watched as her phone buzzed repeatedly, Pansy and Ron's names popping up as they sexted in their group chat, perfectly distracted from her discussion as they punctuated their statements with explicit photos she was quite certain were being taken in public, considering they both should have been in class. She gasped when a photo of Ron's cock, hard and purple headed, popped up on her screen, her hand instantly reaching over to cover her phone.

"Wow," the person next to her breathed, an edge of amusement in his voice.

She turned to him, a small smile forming on her face as Theo leaned over and took her phone, hitting her home button to observe the messages.

"You and Pansy and Ron Weasley. Ron- oh _god_ , Hermione," he whispered. "The red? You too?"

She glanced down at her professor, who didn't notice the additional face as anything out of the ordinary, before asking, "What are you doing here?"

He reached for her hand, pressing her fingers to the home button until the phone unlocked, instantly scrolling through the group chat. For whatever reason, she didn't mind. She watched him with an amused look on her face, jaw propped up in her hand.

"Hermione, you filthy girl-"

"I haven't said _anything_ today, Theo."

He grinned at her, his glance hot and heavy-lidded. "And here I thought you and I were exclusive."

She bit her bottom lip as she watched him continue to scroll through her messages, licking his lips slowly. Somehow, she'd forgotten how handsome he was.

"I sat next to you for nearly ten minutes and you didn't even know it was me. You were too caught up in you little _messages_."

"In my defense, I usually sit in the front, and I try not to socialize with the people who sit up here."

He chuckled, sliding her phone back to where it was before the dick pic. "Do you want to come to lunch with Blaise and I?"

"Blaise is here, too?" She asked, slightly and secretly disappointed.

He pointed toward the glass door behind her, and she turned to see him sitting on a bench across the hall. "He isn't very impressed that I pulled him out of classes for this-"

"He doesn't go here."

"I'm glad you're far more aware of your surrounding than the last ten minutes made you out to be," he commented teasingly, rolling his chair closer to her before leaning into her personal space. "He goes to NYU. He caught the _train_ to have lunch with you today, Hermione."

She smiled as Blaise looked up from his phone, his eyes brightening as though he hadn't realized he was sitting outside of her classroom. "Are you sure?"

"Well, no," his nose brushed hers when she turned to face him. "I told him we were coming to get Pansy, because he's spent every birthday with her since he moved here. I do say he appears to be happier at the prospect of you, Miss Granger. I certainly am."

She closed her eyes for a second, unable to stop the blush that spread over her cheeks. "He doesn't even know me."

He rolled closer to her. "I probably should have told you I don't keep secrets from him."

Her brows rose.

"He and Daphne are quite curious about you."

She tried to imagine how that conversation went, but found it strangely difficult. She wasn't sure how any of them were in a serious relationship with each other, and she certainly wasn't sure how she fit into it.

"How did you know I was here?"

He shrugged, "Pansy. She's coming, too. We're going to Babbo. It's an Italian place by his school."

"You dragged him all the way up here to drag him all the way back?"

"All the more reason for you to join us."

"I'm not really a fan of Italian."

He grinned, closing her composition book and shoving it into her _Longchamp_. "You will be."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading<3
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, it'd mean a lot to me if you followed my new tumblr _honeyweeds_ , it's dedicated to fics and I'd really love to connect with you. Drop a line letting me know you're a fan of _War Paint_ and I'll write you a mini Theomione moment!
> 
> I'll also be following blogs back!
> 
> Link is on profile.


End file.
